I Do It All For You
by Layna Remi
Summary: When Fitz finds a way to open the Monolith to save Will, the team works together to bring back the man saved Jemma even if it causes major emotional confusion and heartache for the young scientists. Things get worse when Ward and His Hydra goons are after the team, specifically Jemma and Fitz to figure out how they opened the portal, putting out scientists in grave danger.
1. The right thing to do

Hello everybody, I'm Layna and this is my first Agents of Shield story. I am both excited and nervous because I have want this story to work out but its based on Fitzsimmons and I am no genius when it comes to tech and science. You should know how much I love Fitz and Simmons, they belong together but this new character they need to save seems to have Fitz convinced that he will be cut out of Jemma's love life! This story it going to have more than FitzSimmons, it has the whole team and Ward/ Hydra who are trying to open the Monolith and fighting Shield to get what they want. I Really hope you enjoy this story, please review for me and let me know and if you see any grammar mistakes I'm sorry, sometimes I type stories and get so excited to post I don't catch my mistakes. Anyway enough stalling here is my story, I hope you like it, I'm nervous so please let me know if you think it's a good one or not. Thank you ~Layna

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For a moment Fitz had a feeling of satisfaction, of excitement that he figured this out but then it faded away and he was left with a tinge of regret mixed in with the heartbreaking realization of what was about to happen. He had promised her that he would find away even after they found out that NASA could be part of Hydra or at least Will could be hydra. Fitz sighed as he looked at his accomplishment on the screen, he knew it was the right thing to do; save the man who saved Jemma even if it meant letting her go in the process. He looked at the small crumbled remains of the Monolith that was destroyed by Daisy's super strength, soon it would come alive again hopefully they would save a man missing for fourteen years.

"Hey Turbo," The familiar voice of Mack broke Fitz from his thoughts. Fitz had a rocky relationship with much of the team, after his accident he isolated himself and then there was the whole second Shield thing that Mack was a part of. He rebuilt though, his relationship with Jemma after he left, Daisy when she chose the inhuman war and finally Mack and Bobbi who tried to destroy the Shield that he knew as real.

"Hi Mack," He gave him a weary smile, one that showed that something was wrong. Mack furrowed brow clued Fitz in that he had to tell him what was happening. "I figured out the Monolith, I can open it."

"So you are going to save Will Daniels."

"For her, yeah I have to, we cant just leave him stranded there."

"She chose you Fitz," he reminded the younger agent.

"We were never meant to be," Fitz stood up and scooped up the rubble in his hand.

"Fitz…"

"No, I've excepted it, we were together in the academy and I loved her then, we got here and things changed."

"You still love her Fitz, we all know."

"Of course I do but look what's happened, I almost lost her to some alien disease and was to afraid to tell her my feelings, them I told her that I loved her right before I volunteered myself to die."

"You proved to her that you'd do anything for her."

"No I ran away from the probability that she wouldn't say it back, and then she left me, and when she came back it was fighting all the time."

"But you patched that up, you even had the courage to ask her out."

"And then she got sucked up by this damn stone," He threw the rocks back in the container in his aggression, some missing that scattered on the floor.

"But she's back and she told you that she loves you, and she kissed you or did you forget that you told me that."

"She also told me that she loved HIM!" Fitz hit his knuckles on the screen that displayed the picture of the man who had found his way into Jemma's heart.

"Fitz…"

"I have to go find her and tell her the "good" news." Mack watched as the wounded man stormed out in search of Jemma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jemma sat with Coulson; she had found this man to be a second father figure to her and though she had times of doubt with him, he always seemed to turn out okay. They sat in the rec. room going over the new gadgets that she was brewing up. Fitz should be there with them but tensions were wearing a little thin ever since he claimed that they were cursed. She wanted nothing more than to put his mind at ease but Fitz was stubborn and also she still had that aching in her heart over Will, he had been there for her as she battled through that strange land and they had become closer.

"Fitz has created a stronger icer; it has a longer knock out time, and this one stuns people when thrown into the room, actually its genius really, of course Fitz designed it so it was bound to be genius and…"

"Jemma," She stopped her rant and looked up at Coulson who was reading her the whole time. He knew she had a lot going on and he was no fool, he saw what her and Fitz had become and he had also heard what happened in the lab only four days ago.

"Sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?" She let out a nervous laugh as she set down the stunner.

"Jemma, how are you going, with all the craziness I haven't been able to ask you."

"Honestly this all so confusing sir, I mean working with Price who was working with a hydra agent, worrying about Will who could be on Hydra's side, and trying to get back to normal."

"I know this is weird, trying to figure it all out…"

"Jemma," Fitz walked into the room, tablet in hand over to the two who stood at his sudden entrance. "I can reopen the Monolith," He got straight to the point. As soon as he said the words he waited, waited for Jemma to react or say something.

"We can't" was not what he expect but that was what came out of her mouth and then she disappeared out of the room. Confusion hit both Coulson and Fitz as they were left alone but it only took Fitz a second to get over the shock and confusion and follow her out.

"Jemma wait!" He yelled as he ran to catch up to her. She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. "Jemma, what the hell?"

"We can't open that portal again Fitz," She said wiping away the tears before whipping around to face him.

"What do you mean Jem, you wanted to save Will, and I spent countless nights going over all this information to help you accomplish that and now you don't want to?" He was a little livid and it showed, he didn't want to yell at her but she was being unreasonable.

"Of course I want to save him Fitz, you know that I…"

"Love him," He finished her sentence and the words left a terrible taste in his mouth.

"We can't open the portal Fitz, Hydra has been trying for centuries to open that door and see on the other side, but they don't understand the monster on the other side."

"But what about Will, you think he can out run this monster forever, it is after him and who knows what will happen next?" He didn't know why he was fighting to save this man, maybe in the back of his mind his conscience was telling him he couldn't leave this "World Hero" stranded. He watched as Jemma shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she weighed her options. "Jemma, you have a heart of gold, you proved it the day you jumped out of a plane and the day you dragged me out from the bottom of the ocean." His heart broke seeing her cry like that."

"I couldn't leave you down there," Her voice small as she looked at her shoes.

"And you won't leave him there, it's you Jemma, I know you want to save him." He tilted his head so that he could see her face. "Now I found a way to open this portal, the rubble with the right chemical components can help us get there but we have to go back to the underground room where we went to last time and we have to get the whole team together for this."

"Okay," She agreed stepping towards him.

"I'll go get Mack, Bobbi and Lance," He quickly stepped back, a fake smile displayed on his face.

"Okay,I'll go get Coulson May and Sky… I mean Daisy. We are going to get him back." She smiled turning on the balls of her feet and making her way down the hall. Fitz's smile faded as he watched her make her way to the platform, this was going to be harder than he expected.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elsewhere Ward sat at a table with the man who tried to kill him but had quickly made allies with him. Their research had brought up everything they hoped, with a little "help" from a computer hacker who broke through Daisy's firewall they accessed the files of FitzSimmons' plans to bring back the portal.

"I have set men up on the permitted, we don't move in until they extract Will Daniels out, we need to be sure this is the real deal."

"Of course, once this happens, we will have to act quick starting with this inhuman girl," Malick expressed his concern about Daisy.

"I'll kill two birds with one stone Sir, Lash is going to take her out and in the process we can take down Melinda May.

"Very good, and the others will take care of Coulson and his other men so that we can get to the source of genius, the one they call FitzSimmons.

"The extraction of FitzSimmons will be my job, an easy task, they are the weakest of the group."

"Then the plan is set and we shall put it into action tomorrow, you've done good Ward, I knew you would come to your senses."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jemma sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand, it was almost two in the morning but she couldn't sleep. So many emotions raced through her at what was going to happen later today that it left her dizzy.

"Mind if I come in," Daisy's voice appeared causing Jemma to jump slightly.

"Of course," She let out a weak laugh. Daisy walked over and poured herself a cup of hot chocolate before sitting across from her friend. The two had been through so much, ups and downs but right now they were stronger, in time of crisis is when you lean on friends the most and with the battle going on they were there for each other.

"So are you ready for today?"

"I don't know if I can answer that," Jemma responded playing with the tag of her teabag.

"We will get him back safely and then you and Fitz can go back to normal."

"What is normal anymore?" She scoffed that the idea of what she once thought was normal.

"It's us, this team, you and Fitz being best friends again or maybe something more, we all know you love him too Jemma."

"But he is right, we are cursed."

"No you're not."

"We tell each other our feelings and something happens and now he is helping me save a man that I have feelings for and its wrong!" She shot up from her chair and paced the floor.

"He is trying to make you happy again."

"And that's just it, he wants me happy and he is helping me by hurting himself, I don't know what to do!" She collapsed on the couch in the room and Daisy followed her. "I've know Fitz forever, he makes me safe but I felt the same way with Will, he saved me and so has Leo, its all just confusing! I know as soon as we get Will back there is no more normal, that flies right out the window." Daisy wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry. Little did they know that Fitz stood outside the door listening, he didn't want to hurt her more, to complicate things so he planned it in his head, as soon as they brought Will back for tests he would ask for a transfer out, he couldn't hurt her anymore and he couldn't make her chose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

End of first chapter and it was a long one holy cow! I know that Agents of Shield is on tonight but I am going to write this not based off anything that happens. I really hope you liked this story; it honestly popped into my head when I was laying in bed this morning. Please let me know what you think so far and I promise I will get to the next part soon, Thanks for Reading, ~Layna.


	2. The biggest sacrifice

"No," Fitz protested as he finished setting up their portal. Jemma followed him around, angry that he was being so stubborn about this. She had told him she was going with him and Mack to this horrible place, she had been there and knew the layout and the terrifying human that tormented her and Will while she was there.

"Fitz I know this place, it would be quite beneficial if I were to go, I could guide you."

"No, Jemma!" He was getting rather angry that she would not drop it.

"Why not," She demanded with her hands on her hips. Fitz set the tablet he held down on a table and look at her. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and his mouth always seemed to hold a frown, she missed the days when it was lit up with a smile.

"Jemma, I'm not letting you go back there, it almost destroyed you and if you go back it could…"

"Could what send me into PTSD?" She asked angrily. "Fitz, I hate to tell you but I experience that daily, I can handle myself, I'm not some weak little girl."

"Jemma, when you went through that portal, I thought I lost you forever, I tried everything but I was beginning to lose my faith, I won't let that happen again, I need you safe." She could see the pain behind his words and her heart ached. She was just about to say something but Mack walked in and Fitz turned away from her lifting his tablet off the table and resuming his work.

"Are we almost ready in here?"

"I have a few more checks and then we will be able to open the portal." Fitz said walking over to the amplifiers.

"Jemma, I need you to tell me about this inhuman," Coulson entered with Bobbi, both arming themselves with their weapons before they hit their lookout stations. Jemma felt small as all eyes on her.

"He…He will try to manipulate you, Will said that the astronauts that were with them all went crazy, all killed themselves, he can get in your mind and he will try so anytime you see him you need to hide away from him."

"Okay anything else?" Mack hooked himself up to the tether line.

"Yeah, he will change the weather, one minute its calm the next you are hit with a sand storm, its intense you have to be prepared."

"Got it, okay so Fitz what is your plan?"

"We open the portal and send a signal to will and then wait."

"So that Will can make his way to the portal."

"Yeah, then Mack and I will enter and go find him." They all stood in silence and took in that this was really happening. Fitz picked up a container with the new monolith stones that he had reanimated with his scientific genius. He placed the stones in a triangle formation on the vibration plates before stepping back.

"Okay, Bobbi and I are guarding the entrance the hallway, Hunter has the back and May and Daisy are guarding the main entrance."

"Mack and I are on the rescue team and Jemma is running controls."

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah," Fitz flipped a couple of switches causing the floor beneath them quake but more importantly the monolith to react, the stone melted into a black lake. Fitz stepped forward and fired a flare gun into the hole before Mack flipped the switches off, hopefully Will go the message.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ward sat perched on a tree waiting for the opportune moment to strike, he had heard over the hacked feed that they had opened to portal, a triumph. His men sat around the perimeter waiting for his call to strike, they were just waiting on the confirmation that they had brought back someone from the barren land. From his space he could see May and Skye, his hatred toward May was one that could not be measure but she would get what was coming to her. Lash was in full form, there was no more Andrew, that man had been erased and now only an inhuman killer remained. It was brilliant really, May would think she could bring him back but Lash would only slaughter what was in his way. A wicked grin graced Wards lips as he ran the future events through his head, it was sick and twisted but that was Ward now.

"Boss," his comm came on in a muffled static.

"This line is only to be used in emergency."

"Lash, is getting out of control, there is no way we can keep him contained him like this much longer."

"Try holding him off, they should be opening the portal again, and then we strike; Standby for my go."

"Copy," his team called back. It was just after the end of his transmission that he heard Jemma's voice.

"We are opening again," A pause then she returned with, "They're I," that was music to Wards ears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jemma sat there ringing her hands; fear consumed her as she looked at the black liquid waiting for Mack and Fitz to emerge, hopefully with Will. It was a sacrifice that Jemma didn't want Fitz to make, sure he was saving Will who had been condemned to that hellish land for fourteen years but so much was at stake. She hated that she was alone; she felt the silence creeping in, making her claustrophobic in the large basement. She looked at the tablet, they had only been gone fifteen minutes but it felt longer her foot bounced rapidly as she waited for any sign of the men.

"Jemma, anything yet," Daisy's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Nothing yet, I'm sure they will be back soon," She tried to stay optimistic but the waver in her voice gave her away.

"Exactly they will be back soon," Daisy, said in a cheery tone. Jemma smiled at the attempted made by her friend. She looked at the levels of the amplifiers, all at a steady rate so far; she rarely doubted Fitz's judgment. A sudden noise caused her to jump, a sudden figure emerged by her and her heart stopped for a minute, it was a miracle.

"They're back!" She called over the comm system before turning off the system and running to give them all a once over. Mack waved her off, he seemed all right but she made sure to note that she would help him later. Then it was Fitz, she looked at him and she was overcome with a sense of relief that they had made it.

"I'm fine Jemm," He assured her, his gaze drifted to Will and she nodded. It was unreal; seeing him standing here, he was back, he was home again. Tears sprang from her eyes as she ran to him and wrapped him in an embrace with he returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"I knew you'd find me," He whispered to her. It was a moment of bliss but soon it was shattered.

"We have a problem," Mack spoke up. All of them turned and looked at him. "They aren't answering, something is up."

"Who are they?" Will asked.

"Our team, they were lookout; you don't think Hydra captured them?"

"Could be, listen, I'm going out there, stay here it's safe, and here take this," He handed Fitz a gun, the younger man looked at him with wide eyes. "You have the icer too, but this is for emergencies." Fitz nodded in agreement and watched Mack disappear out down the hallway.

"We have to destroy the amplifier," Jemma said, letting go of Will and rushing over the machine. Fitz followed and ripped out wires while Jemma threw the plates on the stone grown shattering them to pieces. Mack reemerged out of breath and slight panic in his eyes.

"We need to get out of here, Hydra is here." Fitz took the stones and placed them in their secure containers.

"Here," He handed one to Will and one to Jemma. "Don't let them get the stones," Both of them nodded as Fitz lifted the last stone.

"Mack, I need help," Hunter's voice broke through. Mack was torn, he didn't want to leave them but if he didn't they would be captured anyway.

"Listen, get back to the bus, and remember that gun is there for emergencies." He ran off leaving them alone in the basement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Turn up here," Fitz whispered, he was trying to maneuver around the old castle but he was finding it hard to with all the commotion outside, leaving him worried that his team as doomed. They walked past a window and caught a quick glance at May and Daisy.

"Is that…" Jemma asked in horror.

"Yeah that's Andrew, when did he join Hydra?" Fitz was in disbelief.

"He wouldn't, he has to have been brainwashed or something." They watched as Daisy created a force field with on hand and causing the earth to quake with the other while, May fought one on one with a hydra agent.

"We can't just leave them." Fitz took out the icer and shot at the man fighting May, hitting him head on. He say May look up and smile before going back to fighting. He kept shooting hitting three others.

"Okay, we have to go no," Jemma, said grabbing his arm and rushing down the hall.

"There," Will point to a doorway, it looked clear.

"Okay, we have to be quick." They ran to the door but hope was lost when Ward stepped out from the outside. Jemma gasped in fear, all of them backing away. Fitz had the icer trained at Ward, his hands shaking.

"Oh, look who is playing big hero," Ward taunted him.

"Get away from us," Fitz growled, He stood in front of Jemma and Will.

"I can't you have some valuable information." He peeked around Fitz, "How you got those two back, and I need you and Jemma to help me open the portal."

"No, just so you can bring it here, that's not happening!" Jemma yelled from behind Will. Fitz shot off his icer hitting Ward in the arm, knocking him to the ground.

"Run!" He pushed them in front of him, to the door. They ran out into the open, a war around them; good against the bad. "Up ahead, let's go." They took off into the woods, thick with trees and dark with only the moon lighting the way. They ran as fast as they could before Jemma tripped over a root, she let out a small yelp. Both men tried to help her up but she collapsed again when she put her weight on her right ankle. Fitz looked behind them, a far distance away he could see Ward running to them, anger in his eyes. In his mind this didn't end well for any of them unless he…

"Pick her up," He ordered Will, who did not hesitate. "You need to go, she can get you to bus, just listen to her directions.

"Leo," She said in a tone of disbelief.

"I can only hold him off for so long so go, I need you to keep her safe, you've done it once, I trust you will again. Don't stop running even if she tells you too."

"Leo, no, you can't!" She yelled at him and then she saw it the smile. It was same smile that he gave her once before; the memory was burned into her brain and she knew what he was going to do. He smiled at her, that same sad smile that he gave her right before he hit the ignition button at the bottom of the ocean before he sacrifice his life for hers. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, a tear dropped on her cheek as he whispered an, "I love you," to her.

"LEO!" She yelled in anger, he turned his head to her with tears streaming down his face.

"I told you Jemma, we're cursed." He motioned for Will to go. Will began running, she yelled back as tears of her own fell down her face, her stomach hurt and her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest. She looked behind Will until she could not see Fitz anymore and then she just listened, maybe he would be able to fight Ward off, maybe he could escape but all that was shattered the instant that the horrifying scream of pain echoed through the forest, it was Fitz, Jemma could tell.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Daisy let out one last blast sending all the men flying to the ground including Lash. She watched as they got up ready for another fight then they stopped and one yelled something and they all ran away from the castle and Shield team. It left Daisy and May in confusion but it was a win, even Lash ran away which wasn't expected after how hard he worked to kill them. Bobbi and Coulson ran to them the same means of relief on their face.

"Maybe they thought they were outnumbered?" Daisy suggested.

"They had Andrew and more men than us," Melinda said plainly; they greeted Hunter and Mack as they emerged from behind castle.

"Where is FitzSimmons?" Bobbi asked.

"I saw them in the Castle; Fitz iced some of the Hydra men for us."

"They were making a run for it to the bus, we have to meet them there," Mack explained. It was then they heard the scream, it was terrifying.

"Fitz," Daisy gasped, another scream heard, sending the team into action, running through the dense forest before halting to a stop when they say one of their comms on the ground.

"They could be at the bus come one, we need to go." They ran as fast as they could, all of them praying they would find Fitz and Simmons, maybe they escaped with Will. They bus came into view and they quickly cleared the area, no Hydra agents around. They slowly made their way up the ramp, guns drawn. Nothing on the lower deck, they walked cautiously up the spiral stairs with Coulson in the lead.

"Drop your weapon!" He yelled at the man before he saw who it was, Will Daniels. The man kept his gun trained on them before Jemma limp out.

"No that's the team!" Will relaxed and put the gun on a table.

"Thank God," Daisy ran to Jemma, and wrapped her in a death grip of a hug.

"Jemma, where is Fitz?" Mack asked looking around but he got his answer when he watched the color from her face.

"You didn't find him," the nauseous feeling hit her hard, she felt dizzy like she might pass out, "Ward has him, Hydra has him."


	3. It's always been Fitz

First off a huge thank you to thewomanwhosoldtheworld, I was really worrying that people might be hating this story but your comment pushed me forward. Second, I finally was able to watch the season finale and all I can say is Wow, it was insane and I want say anything just in case but Wow! Here's the next chapter, if you like it or have any suggestions comment and let me know. Thank you ~Layna.

AOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSAOSASOAOSAOSAOSAOSAOS

Jemma looked at Will as he talked to Mack and for a second she was able to show a small smile on her face. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was finally home after being stranded on that planet for fourteen years. He was safe and Jemma was so relieved but remembering how he got there was what was hurting her the most. Fitz, his screams of pain still echoed through her ears and it was horrifying. She had never heard him scream like that in her life, he was always brave and they always were able to solve any problem together but now it was different, they were not together. She flinched as Bobbi wrapped her leg with a bandage, her ankle suffered a break but she would be fine.

"Sorry," Bobbi apologized as she finished wrapping. "Okay, you need to keep this elevated, you need to stay here."

"No, I can't do that, not with Fitz out there." She said trying to stand up.

"Jemma, you're hurt, you are in no condition to be moving around."

"I don't care about any of that because right now Fitz is with Ward being…" She drew in a quick gasp of air. Tortured, that word was a horrible thing to think about especially when your best friend, the man you love could be enduring such pain because of you.

"Hey, we are going to find him, he is going to be okay."

"Not with Ward, that man is just plain evil and malicious."

"I know, Fitz knows too that's why he saved you, Ward is going to pay for everything, don't worry."

"God I just so mad at him," Jemma yelled, wiping tears from her face.

"You have the right to be Jemma, Ward is…"

"No, I hate Ward, there is no denying that," She growled at the thought of Grant Ward. "I'm mad at Fitz; he always has to play hero at the worst times!"

"Jemma, he did this because he loves you, you mean the world to him."

"Does he think he's the only one, I LOVE HIM TOO, and now I could lose him," She brought her knees to her chest as the tears fell thicker down her face. "He was right we are cursed."

"Cursed?"

"We had a fight earlier, he told me we were cursed, not meant to be together because the Cosmos didn't want it and right now I'm starting to believe it."

"You're not cursed, I know bad things have happened but in the end you love him and he adores you and that is all that matters."

"We have to find him Bobbi, I need him."

"We will Jemma, I promise."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fitz licked the blood off the bottom of him lip, the coppery taste filled his mouth. It was one of the many injuries he had received since he was captured three hours ago but it was fine; at least he knew Jemma was safe. She had to be so mad at him right now but he did not care, thinking about her ever having to endure this pain was simply out of the question. He watched as Ward wiped the blood off with a dark cloth, smiling a sinister smile that given the chance Fitz would slap off. His only defense was giving Ward a hateful glare, which did nothing but it was all he could do given that he was bound to this chair.

"You know you've changed Fitz," Ward said as he paced around him. "When I knew you, you were just some pathetic little brainiac who couldn't even protect himself, maybe sending you to the bottom of the ocean did you a little good." Fitz glared harder but did not say a word. "I think it has to do with your new girlfriend, Jemma, did you finally get the nerve to tell her how you feel." He looked at Fitz with the wicked smile, one that had the team fold for a year. "You know, you will talk, and when you do I'll open that portal and we will bring a whole new life to this world."

"Why would you want to even bring "IT" here, Jemma told me about the inhuman, he is nothing but Danger."

"But he's a Hydra follower, years of worship and now he is going to help us rule the world."

"How do you know he won't just kill you, I mean he has these powers do you really think he needs any of you?"

"Hydra is bringing him back."

"Hydra is what sent it there; you really think he is going to be best friends with the organization that exiled him from earth."

"He will; this is a new Hydra and we have a new peace offering for him when he arrives." Fitz rolled his eyes in frustration. "My first line of business is to take down shield once and for all, revenge will be sweet, I just have to hope my men can find Jemma and bring her here…" Fitz tried to lunge out of his chair but the rope that wrapped around his wrists to the armrests pulled him back.

"Don't you dare touch her," He growled.

"Ah, there it is, the source of your newfound courage Jemma." Ward stood in front of Fitz and laughed. "You are playing hero now, trying to make up for a certain skydiving incident," He chuckled.

"At least I'm saving the woman I love and not killing her," The words had felt good to say, seeing Ward's smile fade was satisfying but a look of rage took its place, and in only three seconds a small metal pipe connected with Fitz's cheek. A sickening crack sounded but Fitz was determined not to make a sound. Ward threw the pipe to the side and rushed to Fitz, he grabbed the armrest crushing Leo's arms in a death grip.

"When I open that portal I'm gonna have Jemma here and you can watch her die at the hands of out new Hydra leader." He let go of the chair and moved over to the table where a metal try sat full of tools, he picked up knife and weighted it in his hands. The anger that once showed on his face and the sinister smile returned as he turned to Fitz. "It's too bad Fitz, well for you that is, I will enjoy this maybe a little to much." He walked slowly to Fitz who tried desperately to back away but it was no use. Ward leaned by him and looked at him and smiled, "This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." Ward took the knife and began to carve into Fit's collarbone, Fitz tried to hold back to screams of pain but soon he was defeated and the horrific scream rang out in the warehouse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jemma shot up from her bed, her heart pounding as the scream of Fitz echoed in her ears, The nightmare had woke her up five times. It was the same one repeatedly; she was running through the forest trying to get away from Ward who was gaining on her all while yelling taunts at her. She screamed for anyone, everyone but there was no one not even Fitz or Will. She could hear Ward yelling to her, "It's coming back, and Fitz can't save you now." She wanted to cry but then she ran out into a clearing and Ward disappeared, she was alone and the forest was silent, she waited for Ward to appear suddenly but instead Fitz's scream would sound and she would frantically call to him but all he did was scream. Somewhere in there she would be jolted awake like now, tears streaming down her face, knees brought up to her chest.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed carefully lifting up her crutches and made her way out of her room, she obviously was not going to be able to sleep anymore. She made her way down the darkened hallways and into the Kitchen, surprised to find Will.

"Jemma, what are you doing up."

"I couldn't sleep," She said sitting at the table with him. In front of him he had a pile of food on a plate, she had forgotten that he hadn't had actual food in fourteen years.

"Sorry, I just forgot what these were like," He explained.

"No, its fine, I ate about every piece of fruit in here when I got back here and I was only gone for three months." He smiled and picked up a sandwich he had created, one that looked to have everything and the kitchen sink on it. It brought her a little joy watching him have human food and not that Alien planet crap. She sighed and got up, placing the kettle on the stove and lighting it.

"Jemma," She heard Will, he was standing right behind her. She turned around and looked at him with watery eyes before he wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Will, I'm just so worried about him." She stepped back and wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"Jemma don't apologize, you love him." Love, yes she loved Leo and she loved Will and she never wanted to choose but Fitz had made the decision the minute he told Will to take care of her and keep her safe. Will sat her down at the table and interlaced his hand with her's. "I know that you love me too, and I will always love you, you saved my life." He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "But your heart belongs to him, you talked about him so much when we were together, you've known him for years and there is no way you can throw away that kind of love for me."

"They may not find him, Ward is a malicious psychopath, he had killed so easy, I mean he nearly killed Fitz and I once before."

"At the bottom of the ocean," She had forgotten that she told Will about that, it was one of her key points about how Leo would save them.

"He always has to play hero, to prove his love, that was the first time he admitted to me that he loved me, right before he that button and nearly died."

"Is that why he said you were cursed?"

"Yeah, he almost died and then I left him because I thought I was just stopping his recovery. And then I told him that there could be something right before he went to go fight a group of in humans, and then I was taken to this planet…"

"But have you ever noticed, you find your way back to each other, and he saves you because he loves you, so there really is no doubt in my mind that you will find him."

"I really hope so."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Keep her safe

Jemma wiped the tears away as she ran her finger over the picture of her Fitz at the academy, when things were safe and normal, before life, as they knew it shattered around them. She felt so alone right now even surrounded by her team, she was missing the one person she wanted most of all, the man who comforted her through so much but he was not here. He was not here; he was being tortured by a mad man bent on revenge and on a mission to open the portal to a place that she could only describe as hell. She picked up the next picture, it was the two of them at his mom's house in Glasgow; she had visited after Christmas on their academy break. She smiled when she looked at the giant grin on his face as he held the stuffed Monkey that she bought him for Christmas, it sat on his bed now. She picked it up and squeezed it before a knock on the door caused her to drop it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Daisy apologized; she stood in the doorway for a minute, unsure if she wanted to walk into the room. Jemma scooped up the monkey and placed it back on the bed, standing from her spot on the bed.

"I was just organizing," She said setting the box of photo's back on the self. "Did you get anything?" Jemma had learned over the past three days not to be so optimistic when asking them, it always end to heartbreak.

"I'm running some searches right now and while I wait I thought I'd find you," She said stepping out of the way so that Jemma could walk out of the room.

"I'm here, not doing anything."

"They are keeping you save Jemma, remember that's how Coulson is, he did the same thing when I became inhuman."

"Well I'm not inhuman, and I'm always in danger so what's the difference, Ward is out there doing God knows what to Fitz and here I am sidelined."

"Well what do you want to do?" It was the first time that anyone asked.

"I want to draw Ward out and I think I should be the bait," Jemma responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Coulson won't allow that," Daisy responded quickly.

"It's just wishful thinking" Jemma sighed. Daisy was about to respond but a beeping noise caused her to race down the hall. Jemma tried to keep up on her crutches finally stopping at the lab."What is it?"

"I think I've found him, listen I'm going to round up the team, stay here."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fitz watched as Ward listened to one of his men, they whispered so Fitz could not really hear them but by the wicked grin on Ward's face he could tell it was not good. Nothing about this was good, his whole body screamed at him, every cut burned and even with the slightest movement sent out a surge of pain that irradiated through him like a thousand knives at once. He had a lot of hate for this man, this man who had single handedly ruined his life and right now this hate only grew stronger.

The man left and Ward circled to Fitz, his smug face made Fitz cringe, knowing that something was planned and that he had no way of stopping it. Ward leaned over and looked Fitz in the eyes the sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Looks like once again I get what I want; you will be helping me today." Fitz's eyebrow furrowed wondering what that could me. "I knew your team would look for me and having a hacker on your side has some pros for both of us, Skye has found you." This should have come as a relief but it was not because there was no way that Grant Ward would be this calm about being found. "I have a hacker of my own, and he knows where your team is too." Fitz's eyes widened in horror, "You know they will leave Jemma behind; so we move from here and make our way to our next location after my team captures Jemma of course, you may not speak but she will."

His heart raced a thousand beats per second, he had just protected her she was safe and now they were going to bring her here. She wasn't weak, she had survived that planet, the inhuman but Ward was a ruthless man and he knew that Jemma loved him enough to sacrifice the information.

"No, I'll go, just don't hurt her."

"It's too late for that Fitz, besides she can give us the layout of the land." Fitz, tried to break free of the ropes around his wrists and ankles but all it did was tear away at this raw skin.

"She can't go back there," He growled but Ward was not fazed.

"It's too late now, now how about a little nighttime serum to make this move a little easier?" Ward picked up a syringe on the table and walked over to Fitz who squirmed in his chair trying to back away. Ward chuckled at the pathetic attempt before plunging the needle in to the scientist's neck and watching him slowly lose conscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jemma sat in the Rec. room waiting, it was ridiculous, her ankle had healed and though here she sat back at base while the team went to save Fitz. She wanted to be there, finding him, to see him and be able to hold him in her arms again. Fitz was always there for her, her was there to bring her back from the land of the dead and she wanted nothing more to be there when they take down Ward, to see his face when May or Coulson, maybe even Daisy kills him in his tracks but she was seated here.

She picked up her tea and walked out of the room down the almost empty hallway, a few scientists worked away in the lab, she hadn't stepped foot in there since Fitz was taken, it was so hard to look because that room, a single space held so much heartache. Those memories of fighting and moments of cold shoulders, the moment that Fitz told her they were cursed, all moments that broke her a little more inside. She took a sip of her tea before wiping a tear away from her eye and moving on down the hall. A clatter down the hall made her jump slightly, she walked slowly to the hall in which it came but it was empty, no one was there. She was about to let it go but a sudden scream sounded down the hall, soon it became a chorus of terrified screams.

Despite her better judgment, she ran toward the source, the lab, three scientists lay dead on the floor, she knew what was going on, she ran through the lab looking on all the tables trying to find anything that could help her. Another rounds of screams sounded, running though the halls she could here shots being fired and soon she stood with dead bodies at her feet. She looked up toward the shooter and her heart stopped, the gun faced toward her and the finger on the trigger wrapped around the thin curve of metal ready to shoot.

"Not her," She cringed at the familiar voice, Ward stepped forward, and he smiled at Jemma, sending a chill down her spin. She took a step back as he moved forward; a look of disgust crossed her face. "Hello Jemma," Two men snuck up from behind her and grabbed each arm, she tried to wiggle away but there was no use. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards his. "You have some information I need."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fitz had woken up half an hour ago, intractable pain surged through his body but it was then he realized that he was free of his bonds; he lay on a cold stone floor. The coolness of the floor brought a little relief to the cuts on his body that burned like fire. He had been laying there hoping and praying that in some way Jemma was safe, but it was a pipe dream he knew that Coulson left her behind, he knew that Ward was probably capturing her now. He shuttered at the thought of what was happening to her, was she here already or was she in some other terrifying place, alone and scared as he was right now.

He slid himself to the ball, pain seizing him with every push; he laid his head against the cool wall and let his eyes drift shut. It was only a matter of moments before he heard a commotion, his eyes shot open, as it grew closer. He stared at the doorway as he heard people yelling outside he pressed himself closer to the wall as the door swung open.

"Let go of me, I won't help you!" Blood raced through his veins once again as his eyes met hers. Jemma stopped fighting and stood staring at Fitz, he was alive, looking worse for the ware but alive.

"I'll let you two catch up," Ward shoved her fully into the room, sending her to the floor before he slammed the door shut. She fell at his feet, but it only took a second to compose herself and move quickly to him. She latched on to him but he pulled back, hissing in pain. Tears filled both their eyes as she pulled herself up and looked at him, with all his efforts he lifted his arm and caressed her cheek with his hand. She did not hesitate for a minute and in an instant their lips met, a passionate kiss shared between the two of them, a sort of relief that they were together, that everything was okay.

"That was so stupid Fitz, how could you do that to me?" She yelled.

"I had to protect you," She could see the pain in every word he spoke; she stopped the yelling and moved up against the wall with him taking his hand into hers.

"We will be okay Fitz, they're looking for us, and they will find us." He laid his head on her shoulder and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Promise me something Jemma," He said staring at the door. "No matter what Ward does to me, you tell him anything."

"Fitz…"

"Jemma, that thing on the other side, you told me about it, it is dangerous, it can take so many lives." She felt him quiver his body shaking from the cold and pain; it scared her. "Hydra wants to use the inhuman to take over the world; I'm one person Jemma, one person against billions."

"I won't promise that because I know you won't either, we are together Fitz, I love you and we will be saved." She rested her head on top of his, a tear hit the top of his head but then he felt her place a kiss instead, what ever happened his one mission was to keep Jemma safe and away from the alien planet and inhuman. In her mind that was her goal too, She felt his breathing level out, in some miracle he had fallen asleep.

"It's okay Fitz's they will find us." She played with the necklace, staring at the door, waiting for help to come.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Coulson slammed his fist on his desk as they watched the tape again, he watched as Ward had Jemma dragged away before he turned to the camera and smiled. Daisy sat with her knees to her chest, she blamed herself for actually believing that Ward would not suspect them tracking him. They watched a different camera; three scientists being shot, and within seconds, Jemma came running. They watched her run to the computer, typing something before grabbing something off the table and looking at the camera.

"Lab, now," Coulson ordered, they all rushed out, passing by as agents placed the fallen on stretchers, white cloths lay over them as a sign of respect. May looked at Daisy who stopped suddenly in shock of what was going on.

"We find Ward and make him pay," She said, Daisy nodded and joined the rest of the team in the lab. Bobbi hit the space bar on the computer, bringing it to life; she pulled up all the open tabs before finding the message.

"Find me," Hunter read it aloud, all of them looked at each other in confusion, and of course, they would find her. Mack put it together when he rounded the table that Jemma had snagged something off in the video.

"Turbo was working on something before he was captured; it was part of something for Jemma. When he lost her in the planet and needed to find her before the portal closed, it came to him. He made a tracking device, for all of us, he wasn't finished yet, I don't know if it will work but Jemma's necklace is gone, we find Fitz's tablet, maybe able to track them."

"Okay, spread out, lets find them before Ward opens that portal," Coulson ordered. With no time to waste the team scattered, they were going to save them; they had to save them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End of chapter, hopefully they are found soon, sorry this took so long I started a second jobs so my writing has been suffering. Not sure if you all like this story but I really want to finish it. If you do like it or have any suggestions/ want to see something in the next chapter leave me a comment (They kind of keep me going on writing, to see if this story is even worth it).


	5. Danger among us

It took five minutes for Jemma to crack, five of the longest minutes of her life including her time on the alien planet. It took her five minutes of watching Ward torture Fitz, Five minutes of listening to the blood curling screams escape Fitz's mouth before she gave in to leading Ward and his Crew around Maveth. She did not want to but she could not look at the torment in Leo's eyes anymore. They had been sitting in their prison alone for the past three hours and it had been silent for two. As soon as Ward left them Fitz began laying into her, he told her she was stupid to agree to this but she countered that she could not sit back and watch him die.

"Don't you see it Jemma, we are expendable, and the minute you bring that thing back we are both dead!" Fitz yelled through gritted teeth, every move was like knifes plunged into him.

"Well excuse me for trying to save you Fitz, I'm not just going to go down by watching you get murdered in front of me because I wouldn't tell him."

"You know what that thing is, you have nightmares; I'm there for them."

"I know that…"

"Bringing him back here is a mistake; I'm one person Jemma to the billions that are going to be put in danger."

"You don't think I know that?" She yelled, her blood boiling. "Leo, I know that, I know that there is danger in that inhuman, I know Hydra will use him as a weapon but in that moment I was thinking about you!"

"You don't have to play hero Jemma."

"So you are the only one who will risk their life to save someone they love, that's a bit ridiculous!"

"Risk your life; what are you planning on Jemma?" Fitz asked his heart beat quickened; he licked his dry lips and pushed his pain aside to slide over to her.

"I won't let him kill you." Tears began to roll down her face.

"I won't let you do this Jemma!"

"It's already been done, you aren't strong enough to take my place."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"So be it," She turned her back to him and kept it that way for the next two hours. She knew her time was running out but she was just so angry at him. She glanced over her shoulder, he was sitting there staring at her and the look in his eyes broke her heart, it was a look of loss, it was a look of pain and sorrow and it tore her up inside. She knew that he had been through hell too when she was swept away to Maveth, he never gave up on her and now she was making him feel that way again.

"Oh Fitz," She said as she slid over and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, she felt him cringe at the pain but when she tried to pull away, he gripped her tighter. The door swung open and Ward appeared grabbed at Jemma, yanking her by the arm to get up. Fitz clung tight, he could feel Ward yank harder but he wasn't giving up on her that easily.

"Let go Fitz," Ward warned him in a low growl.

"I won't let you sacrifice her to that inhuman!" Ward yanked a gun from his hip and pointed it at Jemma's head.

"Let her go on you get to watch her die right in front of you."

"Fitz its okay, let go," She whispered in to his ear. With a heavy heart, he released her and watched as Ward dragged her out, he was helpless without her and now she was as good as dead.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"How much farther," Bobbi asked anxiously as she paced the plane.

"About ten minutes out," Daisy replayed. She held Fitz's tablet tightly watched as their location and Jemma's drew closer to each other. She prayed Jemma was alive, that Ward had not… She could not think that way; they were alive, and fine.

"Let's get ready, I'm looking at this place with the drone and its crawling with Hydra agents."

"How are we going to find out where Fitz and Simmons are?"

"We split up, my money is with having one of them to open the portal with," Coulson said as he holstered his gun.

"It has to be Jemma, she knows the planet, Fitz is just ammunition," Mack commented.

"You're probably right." Coulson stepped in the middle of the room and took the tablet from Daisy, taking a quick look. "Alright, we all remember out rolls, May, Daisy and Lincoln, you are first in, you need to make sure that you take out as much of Hydra as you can, Hunter and Bobbi, you are our outside guys, no one gets in, Mack and I will follow this signal, we get Jemma, we get Ward."

"Save a few punches for the rest of us mate."

"If he makes it out alive, I'll give you an uninterrupted hour with him in a cell," Coulson said. They felt the plane begin to descend, running to their teams; they readied their selves for battle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Jemma watched as men scrambled around the room triple checking the equipment, like chickens with their heads cut off. Ward was barking orders and a man she knew as Gideon Malick, the new psychopathic leader of Hydra, he watched it all unfold.

"You would have been a good Hydra agent Ms. Simmons, but you just don't understand the good we are doing."

"There is no good in that inhuman only evil which is what Hydra is built on; I would never be part of this sick operation."

"That's too bad, you and your boyfriend are such brilliant minds, and you would have been great additions."

"Like I said, I don't join psychopaths; I am doing this for Fitz."

"He means a great deal to you, I hope for your sake you keep up on your end of the deal." He smirked at her and snapped his fingers. From the doorway, she watched two men drag Fitz in. "I would hate to see him killed," With another snap of his fingers, the two agents pulled out their handguns and aimed them at Fitz.

"I help you, you let him go!"

"You bring us this inhuman we will see what we can do." She looked at Fitz; the fear in his eyes matched the fear in hers.

"Let me say goodbye, please," She asked as calmly as she could. Malick agreed and had the two men bring Fitz over to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her, tears soaking her shirt.

"I tried Jemma," He whispered. "I tried to prevent this, I'm so sorry." She squeezed him tighter as he let out his guilt.

"This isn't your fault, I know you tried, you've saved me so many times, and it's my turn now."

"Promise me you will come back."She looked into his eyes full of dejection, before meeting her lips with his.

"I don't care if the cosmos doesn't want us together, it's always been you Fitz, it's always been you."

"I love you Jemma," He kissed her again; he did not want to let her go, he did not want to watch her get taken by that pool of black. Ward walked into the room; he was packed with enough weapons to fight a world war, a smile on his face as he spotted the two scientists.

"So sweet, however it's time to go Jemma." He yanked Jemma from Fitz's grasp, which pulled him to the ground. Fitz slowly stood up and slowly made his way to Ward.

"Don't you dare hurt her or I swear to God I will kill you." He growled.

"I'm shaking," Ward teased. "She is very key in this mission Fitz's don't worry she is going to be fine." Ward nodded to the Hydra agent by the switch to the equipment, he flipped it and the solid stones turned to liquid. "You first Simmons," He pushed her to the hole. She turned around and looked at Fitz; both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I love you too," She shouted before jumping in followed by Ward and his team. It was done just like that, the machines turned off and Jemma gone.

"Alright, Leo Fitz thank you for your help it's been appreciated."

"I didn't help you!"

"Well you got Jemma to reveal what I need and now I won't need your services anymore." Malick spoke as he walked to the doorway, "Kill Him." Fitz felt panic rush over him, an Agent stepped in front of him gun facing his chest. As he shut his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable, he whispered, "I'm sorry Jemma," a tear trickling down his face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A gunshot was fired and Fitz felt himself fall back, it was as if time was moving in slow motion. His Ears rang but he felt no pain, instead he felt a pressure on top of him, when he opened his eyes he was staring into the eyes of the hydra agent that was about to shoot him, his eyes let Fitz know he was gone. He shoved the man off him and sat up, he looked around him, every Hydra member laid on the ground dead, Malick among them.

"Fitz," He heard his name being yelled, he looked for the source and found Mack running to him. "Fitz man, are you okay?" Never in his life had he felt such relief but it only lasted a minute before being taken over by dread.

"The portal, open it, Jemma she there, she is on the planet with Ward, we have to save her!" He suddenly felt adrenaline pump through him and the pain dulled as he jumped up and ran to the switch.

"Turbo hold on, we need to plan out how this will go down."

"We don't have time." He yelled, the rest of the team had filed in and watched in shock as Fitz ran around trying to check over everything.

"What's going on," May asked.

"Ward took Jemma and a team into the portal," Coulson explained. Fitz ignored them as they all started to bicker about what to do he needed to act now. He grabbed two guns off of the dead Hydra agents and without Warning he flipped the switch.

"Fitz!" Daisy yelled but it was too late he had already jumped in, disappearing into the dark abyss.

"Shit, We have to go after him, Mack and May, you're with me, the rest of you sit back and keep an eye out for more danger. Daisy if this goes bad I need you to open this portal again, flip the switch off after we go in." She nodded, fear in her eyes. In an instant team of four were alone in basement of an old building praying that their friends would come back.


	6. I Love You

Jemma was pushed ahead with great force, which caught her off guard, so much so that she fell to the ground. Ward who was behind her yanked her back to her feet and she quickly yanked away from him. She did not want to be here, it was a cold place filled with some much anger and loneliness but she had to be here, for Fitz. She prayed that he was still safe, that he had not been some pawn as he told her, that he wasn't executed on the spot after she left.

"I was just trying to help you up," Ward defended himself as he walked behind her.

"I don't need your help," She growled. She walked forward not turning back to look at him. He did not know what he was doing, what horrors he was bringing back home if he brought the inhuman back… if they survived the inhuman. "Malick is using you and me as bait for this creature, you think that we are going to survive this, you're dead wrong."

"That's an interesting theory Simmons but Malick and I are a team and unlike your dysfunctional one, we are working together to bring Hydra back."

"We are the dysfunctional ones?" She asked in disbelief, "We aren't trying to ruin mankind."

"Not ruin it, we are bettering."

"Believe what you want but all I'm saying is that you and I we are just the sacrifices to this inhuman, you have no idea what he is capable of." Ward just kept walking with his smug smile, ignoring her warnings. They walked a little while in silence not sure of where to find this creature of the dark. It was not until the wind picked up that Jemma knew he was coming, she shook uncontrollably and she felt sick to her stomach thinking about confronting it.

"That's him isn't it?" Ward asked with a sick excitement in his tone.

"Yes that's him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I can't see anything," Mack yelled as he pushed through the sandstorm. Beside him were Fitz and Coulson struggling as well. They had only been there or about ten minutes when the storm hit making this search even more impossible. Fitz was not giving up though and he knew Mack and Coulson were not either but for him this sandstorm was not slowing him down.

"Jemma said something about this, it's a sign that the inhuman is on the prowl." Coulson yelled to the men.

"Which means we have to find Jemma quit, Malick said she was just a sacrifice and knowing how hell bent Ward is on revenge on us we need to find her quick." Fitz, who had been in uncontrollable pain before had pushed past it as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He practically dragged his leg that Ward had broken along with him, he was not about to give in and that worried Mack and Coulson.

"Wait, over there." Mack pointed ahead of them to the right to see a large sculpture of some kind. It was hard to make up but soon the stormed died down and they saw it clearly, the hydra symbol stood amongst the ruins of what used to be a town. "Hydra based, it must live here."

"We need to keep moving, the storm stopped, that's not a good sign. Fitz continued on, he knew from Jemma's stories that the inhuman caused a storm when he was hunting his pray, the storm had stopped and it made him think, had they been caught?

Wait, over there is that them," Fitz squinted to see a little better and sure enough there was a group of people, that had to be them. "But look," Coulson pointed to the dark figure only a short distance away. Without Warning Fitz took off running, throwing caution to the wind he ran as fast as his injured legs would let him before he reached a group of rocks only a few feet away from the group, Mack and Coulson joined them.

"We have come to bring you home," They heard Ward speak.

"Home, where I will rule," The other voice it was so utterly creepy that while they listen the three men cringed. Fitz peeked behind the rocks and saw Jemma behind them all, she was arm lengths away and he was about to get up when Mack pushed him down, he watched as his friend slowly stood up and crept up behind Jemma, covering her mouth and yanking her back behind the rocks. She was shocked at first, she thought they were getting ready to sacrifice her but as soon as she was pulled behind the rocks, she knew she was safe. She latched on to Fitz in a tight embrace, so relieved he was alive.

"Come on before they know we are gone." Coulson instructed them, they jumped up and took off as fast as they could and it was not long before he heard the voices of Ward and his men yelling, most likely about Jemma's disappearance.

"Hurry, over here," She yanked them all over to a barren spot revealing a door to the underground. They quickly hurried in and she shut the door behind them.

"This is where you stayed?" Mack asked walking around the makeshift home.

"Yes, it's a safe house, he never found is here."

"We only have about ten minutes to get to the portal, but now we have a tail on us."

"This way," She pulled them to an opening, a tunnel that Will had started to get around the planet undetected. "This will get us close enough but we have to run the rest of the way there." She looked at Fitz unsure if he would be able to make it, she saw the adrenaline begin to wear off.

"We can," Mack said clapping a hand on Fitz's back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She carefully lifted the door and looked around; there was no sign of danger. She helped them out of the hole in the ground and pointed to the ridge only a short distance away. Mack nodded and wrapped Fitz's arm around his shoulder and began to help him walk.

"We are almost there, and look they opened it." Jemma said in excitement. They began a fast walk so close but suddenly Mack felt his feet stop in their tracks and he knew why.

"Thought you could get way so easily," Ward snickered. Fitz fell to the ground at the sudden halt as the rest of his team where stuck where they were.

"You almost did it Fitz, saved Jemma again but now I'm going to show you what real pain is, the pain I felt." He wrapped one arm around his neck, securing him into place and with his free hand; he held a gun, pressing it forcefully to his temple. "You see if it wasn't for shield, I would still have Kara, it isn't fair, and you killed her." He yelled to Coulson.

"You killed her yourself; you were the one so hell bent on revenge that you just shot her, no one else is to blame." Fitz said struggling to break free, he could feel Ward shake with anger and the rest of them could see the fury in his eyes but then it turned into a sinister stare over the rest of the team. "You almost saved her Fitz," He redirected his aim to Jemma who had no way of diving out of the way.

"No!" Fitz yelled, a sudden surge of energy burst through him and he grabbed Wards arm and yanked it down just as the gun went off, the bullet just missing Jemma. In that instant the inhuman lost focus giving Mack enough time to think quickly, grab his gun and shoot, he hit the human square in the chest.

"No!" Ward yelled as he watched his only hope to bring hydra back fall back on to the ground, dead. Fury once more pulsed through his veins and now he began to overpower Fitz.

"The portal is closing, get her through," He pleaded just as Mack and Coulson ran to help him.

"Don't leave him," Jemma begged at the same time, she tried to rip away from Coulson who clung to her like glue. She watched as Mack trained his gun at the fighting men, trying to get a clear shot. A shot rang out and Jemma lost all the air in her lungs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I can't hold it much longer!" Daisy yelled over the rumbling; May, Bobbi and Hunter looked at the dark pool with anticipating eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Bobbi saw blood trickle from Daisy's nose, which means at any minute she could collapse and the portal would shut. Worry took over the normally stoic face of May as she prayed that her team would come back.

"Wait look," Hunter yelled pointing as the pool itself changed patterns and all of a sudden, a hand appeared. Bobbi and Hunter yanked it, pulling Coulson up who was still clinging to Jemma.

"Thank god," Bobbi breathed out as she wrapped her arms around Jemma just as another arm showed up. May help Fitz and Mack reenter earth just in time because Daisy collapsed and the portal exploded into tiny pebbles.

"Daisy," Jemma dropped to her but she waved her off.

"I'm okay, I'm fine I'm just glad you're back," She said staring up at them all with tears in her eyes. Jemma helped Daisy to her feet and into Coulson's arms.

"Wards dead," Mack announced over the excitement causing everyone to be silent.

"Dead, that bastard is dead," Hunter smiled, he didn't feel the lease bit guilty of being happy over the death, in fact none of them showed sorrow, it was a huge relief and for a minute it was okay, everything was alright until…

"Fitz," Everyone turned and looked at Jemma who was on the floor, hovering over Fitz who had just collapsed. She shook his shoulder but no response. "He just collapsed; we need to get him help!" Jemma said as she switched to medical mode.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sitting in a hospital room, looking at him asleep brought all those memories back, the memories of waiting those long horrifying nine days of unknown after Fury rescued them. That was when she realized how horrible the idea was of ever losing him. He was her best friend, her other half and losing him would be like having a chunk of herself being ripped away. Now she had nothing but love for him and as she watched him sleep peacefully she wanted him to wake up so she could tell him how much she loved him and needed him and no curse in the world would ever tear them apart.

"Hey," Daisy gave a light knock on the door before walking in and seating herself next to Jemma. "He's lucky you know, I mean he really pushed himself out there."

"Yeah, that's Fitz, always the hero," She smiled at him and place her hand on top of his.

"So does this mean you two are official because if so I won the Jemma and Fitz forever pool against Bobbi, Hunter and Mack."

"I think it does," She smiled.

"He's okay Jemma and Ward is gone, and you two are a thing now… I think things are going to be just fine." She gave Jemma a squeeze before running to tell Bobbi, Mack and Hunter she had been correct about when the two lovebirds would be together. Jemma cupped his cheek with her hand causing to stir. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, the light blinding him for a moment but when it was over he looked at Jemma and a small smile graced his face.

"There she is," He said in a groggy voice.

"Here I am," She held his hand stroking the back of it with her thumb. "It's over," She spoke tears in her eyes.

"I know he's gone."

"We survived the curse of the cosmos, you're here with me."

"Jemma…" He looked down at their hands before looking up again at her face, he looked nervous. "I… I love you." He waited anxiously for a response, for her to say anything. The answer back was her lips and his colliding in a kiss, reinforcing him that she loved him too.

"I love you too Leo." He moved over on the bed giving her room to slid in next to him. She curled up alongside of him and rested her head on his shoulder. That is how they were found two hours later, sleeping soundly wrapped up in each other's arms, Daisy elbowed Mack as they took in the view, "I told you so."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's the end everyone, I hope you liked the story! Thank you to everyone who commented and all the readers out there! And also lets hope for FITZSIMMONS LOVE in the next half of the season.


End file.
